


Soul Bonded

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Broken Wings [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Found Family, Getting Together, Happily Ever After, Insecure Wade Wilson, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mild Angst, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Sassy Peter, Soulmates, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, poly avengers, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: A Very Spideypool Chapter of our Fave Wings Verse:Alpha!Wade and Omega!Peter navigate the first steps into their relationship. Peter is ready and willing to bond, Wade thinks his ruined skin and tattered wings makes him unloveable. A trip to Tony's compound upstate shows the Alpha that love takes many forms, that bonding means more than a bite, and that being hurt doesn't mean he isn't worthy of acceptance, adoration and happiness.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Broken Wings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/845883
Comments: 39
Kudos: 443
Collections: Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParanormalMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanormalMoonlight/gifts).



_*Note- This chapter starts in January after ‘All We Are Thankful For’ and before ‘May Flowers’_

There wasn’t much room for a life outside the compound, not with Thor and Loki moved in semi-permanently and baby Maria being an adorable handful, or with Steve going through the worlds worst case of morning sickness and Tony running around taking care of the new baby and newly pregnant mate. 

Sam and Natasha were constantly off on missions, Bucky was still working through his post partum depression and Bruce spent hours alongside him in companionable silence, the scientist well versed in the some of the worst depths of depression and knowing that sometimes only a quiet _presence_ was needed.

Pepper spent her days working at Stark Industries but after the Tower had been compromised, she’d moved full time into the compound to manage their functional chaos. Colonel Rhodes had a full career in the Air Force but after Obadiah had come for Tony, Rhodey had moved a little more into the compound every month until he finally set up an office in his suite of rooms and spent more days there than gone. 

So no, there wasn’t much room for a life that didn’t involve each other, that didn’t involve the entire family, that didn’t involve an activity inside the compound and the community and safety they had built together. 

In fact out of everyone in their home, Clint was probably the only one who ventured out just for _fun_. 

“Heads up, bird boy!” 

Well, _fun_ and for the occasional conversation with the always wacky and almost always hilarious Alpha Wade Wilson. 

Clint tilted his head and listened to the _whoosh_ that was Wade coming in for a no doubt terrible landing, scooted exactly six and a half inches down the bench, and waited with an expectant smile as the approaching Alpha tucked his wings and slid on the sidewalk gravel, missed the bench altogether and splatted onto the ground with an over loud _ooph_. 

“Every time.” Clint went back to eating his sandwich calmly. “Every damn time. You know, if you slowed down your entry thirty seconds sooner you wouldn’t end up eating dirt every time we hang out.” 

“But then I wouldn’t be able to impress you with my super slick moves.” Wade popped back up and brushed the gravel from his clothes, pushed his hoodie off just enough for Clint to see his smile, then pulled it back low over his face. “How’s it going? How’s that sandwich? I’m starving, gimme some.” 

“No way, my Alpha bought me this sandwich.” Clint scowled and batted Wade’s hands away. “Don’t you have an Omega to buy you food?” 

“My Omega is a starving college kid, now some hot bodied billionaire who somehow supports a weird sister-wife style harem in his super secret compound.” The Alpha said flatly, and then belatedly, “And also Pete isn’t my Omega.” 

“Sure he’s not.” Clint broke off half of the purposefully large sandwich– he always got extra when he was meeting Wade– and passed it to the mercenary, careful to not touch him more than necessary. Not that the Omega minded the way Wade’s skin was calloused and rough and _ruined_ , but he knew Wade was self conscious about it just like the Alpha was self conscious of his tattered wings, so Clint made sure to drop the food right into Wade’s palm so the Alpha wouldn’t jerk back if their fingers brushed. 

“You could come around you know.” Clint tucked his own wings back a little so they wouldn’t get in Wade’s way as they shared his lunch. “To the compound, I mean. I know you’re sort of anti-team work for some stupid reason, but you could bring your Omega and come to dinner. You said no to Christmas, but our regular dinners are pretty chill.” 

Wade made a one handed motion that was the equivalent of _hell no_ and Clint signed back a quick, frustrated _why not_? 

“Why are we friends, Clint?” Wade wiped his mouth with his sleeve and felt around for the Omega’s drink, slurping at it loudly. “Beyond me being hilarious, you always having really great food and both us using sign language to make fun of people without them knowing.” 

“Only you do that, Bud. Not me.” 

“Omega, I learned how to sign just so I could talk shit with you about your teammates.” The Alpha countered. “And by the way? You were funnier before you got all mated up. You came around more often too. Where have you been?” 

“Having lots and lots of sex with my Alpha.” Clint was only half joking, but the smile on his face was wholly adoring, his cherry blossom scent soaking with _happiness_ as he tilted his head to show off his silvered biting mark. “Ever since Afghanistan, Tony likes everyone to be home as much as possible and after we bonded and baby Maria came around, most of us just like to stay home anyway. You should try it some time.” 

“Bonding?” Wade asked blankly. “Staying home? Hanging out with Tony? Getting knotted up by your Alpha and having a kid? Which of those things should I try?” 

“This is why nobody likes you.” Clint huffed an amused chuckle, and the Alpha flashed him a _‘fuck off_ ’ motion. “Seriously though. Come by the compound some time. Bring your non-mate. My Alpha is awesome, we’ve got plenty of extra room and trust me when I say you and the wall crawler won’t even be the weirdest ones around. The twins aren’t home right now but you’ll meet them eventually and Thor brought his sibling Loki for the holidays so it’s like having a Chippendales Dancer and a super sexy Morticia Adams hanging out all the time.”

Wade made an unimpressed noise and Clint finished, “If the Chippendales dancer made thunder every time he got naked and if Morticia answered to they/them pronouns and had an actual insane amount of magic. Your Omega would have a good time and you and I could talk all sorts of shit about them in sign language.” 

“I thought you didn’t talk shit about people in sign language.” The Alpha mocked, and Clint just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I knew you were lying about that.” 

“If I admit I talk crap about all the wacky people I know, will you consider bringing your Omega around to meet my family?” 

“Pete’s not my Omega.” the answer was almost routine by now, the Alpha’s rough edged scent dipping towards _melancholy_ for just a split second before lightening again so Wade could deliver his usual load of bullshit– “Annnnnd I mean, I’ve seen your Alpha and don’t get me wrong, Tony’s hot and his butt is ridiculous and I have always considered a billionaire sugar daddy crucial to my life. But I’m not one of those Alphas that is okay letting another Alpha do the uh–” 

This time Wade’s motion was less of a signed word and more of a crude gesture. “– you know? And your Alpha seems like the type to be… Alpha-y.” 

“First of all, my Alpha’s gorgeous and everyone in the world knows it.” Clint readily agreed. “Second of all, if you think Tony is all Alpha-y all the time, you should see him with Sam and Thor. And third–” 

“–wait seriously, Ol’ Ironsides takes it from Ye Olde Thunder God and the red-feathered counselor guy?” 

“– _third_ , I didn’t mean for you and your Omega to come around in any romantic way. Peter is younger than the twins and I know you don’t do the whole multiple partner and poly thing, and that’s fine.” Clint held up both hands peacefully, feathers flicking out to brush just lightly against Wade’s arm in understanding. “It’s fine, we don’t expect everyone to be even remotely okay with how we live, but hey. You’re still welcome at the table and in the compound. We’re sort of the patron family for misfits and lets be honest, Wade. You and your mate are freaking _misfits_.” 

“Thanks for that.” 

“No it’s fine.” Clint insisted. “You guys would fit right in with the former Winter Soldier, the basement dwelling genius with the anger issues, the twins with their whole mutant thing and the trickster god that babysits my niece-y.” 

The Omega finished his sandwich and licked his fingers clean. “And that isn’t even mentioning the recently defrosted super soldier, the ex-super spy and world’s deadliest ballerina, a bonafide full bird Colonel in the United States Air Force and of course Pepper, who is an enigma all on her own. It would be fun.” 

“It sounds like it would be fun.” The Alpha admitted begrudgingly, and Clint raised his eyebrows hopefully, “So you’ll come around?” 

“I’ll see if it fits into my shockingly busy social calendar, I might be able to fit it in between staring into the abyss and wallowing in self loathing.” Wade rolled his shoulders and shook his charcoal wings out, the tattered edges nearly touching Clint before falling away. “It’s my night to get burgers for the best booty in the city, so I gotta run. I’ll buy you a cheeseburger first though, if you want. You still hungry? Pretty Omega like you needs to keep his strength up.”

“I’ve got an Alpha who buys me all the cheeseburgers I could possibly want, remember?” Clint pointed out. “And by the way, what’s with you not calling Peter your Omega? Aren’t you two basically soul bonded?” 

“Soul bonded, schmoul bonded.” The Alpha scoffed, but his frame hunched and feathers fluttered uncertainly. “That’s not a real thing.” 

“It’s absolutely a real thing.” Clint countered right back. “You’re going to sit here and tell me you don’t think I’m soul bonded to my Alpha?” 

“Well–” 

“Or to the other Omegas?” 

“Sheesh Clint, I dunno–” 

“Or to Sam and Tasha or Pepper or Bruce or Rhodey just cos I’m not _physically_ mated to them?” The Omega’s blue eyes flashed in annoyance and deep within his hood, Wade’s shifted red for just a second at the open challenge. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. I’d call any one of them _mate_ just like I call my Alpha _mate_.” 

“Not all of us get multiple mates.” Wade stood to his feet rather abruptly, and pulled his sleeves down over his hands, secured his hood closer around his face. “Hell, some of us were lucky to get a _first_ mate and know there’s no chance at a second.” 

“Is that what you think?” Clint’s wings dropped in sympathy for his friend. “I bet Peter feels different.” 

“I’ll never know, cos I’ll never ask.” Wade might have been volatile and _wild_ , but he was still an Alpha so he stood with damaged wings spread wide and protective while Clint stood up and patted at his pockets to check for wallet and phone. “You want me to wait with you until a cab comes?” 

“A cab.” Clint outright laughed at him. “I’m bonded to Tony Stark, Wade. Do you think I take a _cab_ anywhere?” 

A sleek limo rolled up to the corner and the Alpha sighed, “Right. You took a limo worth more than my entire life just to share a sandwich with some asshole on a street corner.” 

“Damn right I did.” Clint lifted his wings in a friendly goodbye. “Think about what I said, Wade. You and Peter would be welcome in our home.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

The Alpha stood there on the corner until the limo disappeared into traffic, wings hugged close to his body and skin covered as possible so no one would get close and _stare_. He didn’t really need to worry of course– people generally gave Wade a wide berth even if they _didn’t_ notice his fucked up face and mutilated wings. Wade scented like danger and his mutation made him scent like _wrong_ and if his scent wasn’t enough, his size and glare was usually enough to keep people walking. 

But there was one person, one Omega in the city who not only seemed to enjoy the way Wade scented but seemed to almost _crave_ it, who didn’t shy away from the Alpha’s skin but was always trying to curl in closer. 

Clint was nice and honestly the Omega had come to be a hell of a friend, but Wade had his heart and eyes and soul set on someone else, even if deep in the center of his being he knew it wouldn’t ever work out. 

**From Peter** : _Where are you, Merc? I got our food nights mixed up and bought food when it was your turn, and I’m not saying I’m gonna eat eight burgers, but I am saying I’m freaking starving so maybe get here before the food disappears._

 **From Wade** : _On my way._

****************

It was always like this. 

“ _Omega_.” Wade never meant to address Peter as Omega when they met up after not seeing each other for a few days, and he never meant for his wings to present but that’s what happened anyway. _Omega_ and shabby feathers opening wide in a hopeful greeting and even though Wade always meant to hide and play it cool, to call the Omega Pete and scoff at the way Pete said he’d missed him–

–it was always like this, and Wade could never hide.

“ _Alpha_.” Peter was gorgeous, all long legs and lean limbs and beautifully full wings, maroon feathers and only the very tips of his primaries colored so dark blue they were almost black, big eyes and a bigger smile as he all but ran across the rooftop to get to Wade. “Alpha.” 

“Hey baby boy.” Yet another thing Wade never meant to say, but it came so easy just like it was easy to gather Peter up into a hug and lose himself in the warmth of the Omega’s arms for way too long. 

“Did you uh–” it was always like this, Wade clearing his throat and trying to act unaffected and failing spectacularly because there wasn’t an inch of his body that wasn’t dialed to a _thousand_ in Peter’s presence. “–so did you save me any food?” 

“I….” Peter hesitated, drew the word out. “I planned to? But you took so long that I ate all the burgers and had to go get you more food.” and then softer, “Sorry?” 

“You’re not sorry.” the Alpha shoved Peter away, and then just as quickly grabbed him back and Peter laughed in delight and pressed up to his side as they headed towards their regular hang out spot up against the massive AC unit. “What’s up, why are you so hungry?” 

“Heat’s coming up.” Peter flopped gracelessly down onto the roof and dug into the newest bag of food, tore open a taco and crammed half of it into his mouth then passed the bag over to Wade, tucked his wings in and patted the floor so the Alpha would sit down right next to him. “I’m starving all the time right now, so whatever you don’t eat just throw my way.” 

“When are you due?” It was absolutely crazy that Wade could even get a sentence out right now, because the thought of Peter in _heat_ never failed to make his blood pressure sky rocket. To make matters worse the Omega was always so damn _casual_ about it, always so damn _nonchalant_ as if the word heat didn’t make Wade half feral with immediate need. 

“Early next week.” Peter swallowed an obscene amount of taco and grabbed for the soda, draining half of it in one go. “You uh–” the Omega wiped his mouth and shot a curious look over at Wade, his wings lifting hopefully. “You want to help?” 

_Shit_. 

It was _always_ like this. 

Peter would ask Wade to share his heat, Wade would come up with some bullshit excuse–

_“Nah, Pete. Next week I plan to be tanning my ass on the beach.”_

_“Nah, Pete. I’m practicing abstinence, Sister Margaret’s is actually a convent, not a bar.”_

_“Nah, Pete–”_

Just _nah, Pete_ because even though Wade took great pleasure in knotting the super powered Omega up outside of heat, _inside_ of heat was a different story. 

Peter’s heat meant rut for Wade, meant that the Alpha’s already volatile emotions would lash out of control, that when Peter said _more_ Wade would give him too much, that when the Omega gasped _yes_ Wade would lose his mind, that if Peter so much as offered up a square inch of his neck Wade would bite him and mate him and then the pretty perfect Omega would be locked into a bond with a monster like him and that was just awful. 

“Nah, Pete.” he said today, and it was always like this, soul deep loathing and heart ache that made his head spin when the Omega’s bright eyes dimmed and slid away. “I uh–I already made plans for this weekend. Other friends.”

“You don’t have friends other than me.” Peter accused good naturedly, but his honeysuckle scent had already dipped in sadness, his feathers rustling uneasily as he gathered them tighter around himself. “If you aren’t ready to hear me challenge your manhood by shrieking you aren’t knotting me fast enough, that’s fine. Just admit it.” 

“I can fully admit that my manhood will not survive being shrieked at because I can’t pop a knot fast enough.” Wade deadpanned and Peter laughed and Wade laughed, and they moved on because that’s what they always did. 

After a moment Peter even relaxed enough to let his wings down again and he was gratified when Wade immediately moved close enough for their feathers to mingle. 

It had taken a long time for the Alpha to get to the point of being comfortable showing his wings and skin to Peter, and it had taken even _longer_ for Wade not to jerk away every time Peter got close. It had been countless conversations and reassurances, quiet admissions in the dark as they patrolled the city, louder arguments when their partnership tipped towards friendship and Peter didn’t have to mince his words so much and it was the night Peter tried to kiss the Alpha that Wade had finally snapped and _shouted_. 

“I’m ruined, Omega, pretty Omega. Ruined and I don’t want to ruin you by getting too close so leave me the hell alone! Back off!” 

But there wasn’t a shy bone in Peter’s body, and he might have been an Omega but the spider-y mutation and instincts led him towards _predator_ so he’d matched the big Alpha step for step, inch for inch as they back tracked through an alley and up to a brick wall. 

“I’m not much in the habit of running away.” he’d hissed into Wade’s ear, held his wings back and away so they didn’t touch but dug his own fingers into the Alpha’s feathers and ripped a groan of pure arousal from Wade’s throat. “Not from bad guys, not from monsters, not from the Alpha I want as _mine_.”

“Pete–” 

“Show me your wings.” Peter demanded and the Alpha had growled at him. “Show me your skin. Show me your _ruin_ and see if I don’t find you beautiful.” 

They had kissed then, kissed and kissed and _kissed_ , bit at each other and growled and wrestled because Wade was strong but Peter was stronger and the Omega pushed the Alpha right to the brink and then a little bit further until Wade had roared, ‘ _Settle_ ’ and charcoal wings burst high above his back and arced over their bodies, cast Peter in a shadow and blacked out the moon and it was just _them_. 

“Beautiful.” Peter had whispered, and Wade’s kiss had left him bleeding, aching, yearning for more. 

“My Alpha.” he’d whispered and the weight of the Alpha’s knot had left him sore and limping and ready to bare his neck and beg for Wade’s bite. 

But it wasn’t meant to be, not yet, so instead it was always like _this_. 

Rooftop meet ups for dinner before patrol. Late night scans of the city. Chasing down baddies and laughing at each other for being dangerous dorks. Going two or three nights without hanging out and Wade’s voice was a rumble when he called Omega and Peter could never stop his wings from snapping out wide to present for his intended mate. Sex that was the only time Wade wasn’t shy about his skin, about his mutation-ruined feathers, about eyes that stayed blood red more often than they were hazel because he ran so close to feral. 

… _heat_ that the Omega spent alone because it was the only thing Wade ever said no to, the only thing the Alpha ever denied him, the only time Peter’s smile ever dimmed or his wings ever fell away or there was ever an awkward silence. 

_Soul-bonded_ , Auntie May called it, in all her infinite wisdom. Peter and Wade were soul bonded and that mattered more than whether or not the Alpha would ever be ready to bite him, whether or not Peter ever got tired of waiting and tried to move on to Harry or Matt or even Eddie who knew and understood his life and would have been so pleased to have an Omega like Peter at their side. 

_Soul-bonded_ , Clint had called it. Peter and Wade were soul bonded like he and Tony’s other Omega mates were soul bonded, like he and the Betas were soul bonded because at some point it stopped being about the actual act of mating and biting each other and became more about what their hearts needed and souls fulfilled and that was what mattered. 

_Soul-bonded_ , like Vanessa used to say before she’d gone and taken everything beautiful about Wade’s world with her. Meant to be together even when the world looked on and couldn’t believe it, drawn together beyond anything that made sense or felt normal, made for each other and suddenly whole. 

_Soul-bonded_ and both Peter and Wade knew it was true, and the _knowing_ had to be enough for now. 

This had to be enough for now, so Peter spent January’s heat alone, calling Wade in between rounds to talk and laugh and maybe just once, just _twice_ reminding the Alpha that he could come over and it would be fine, that they could get lost in rut together and it would be _fine_. 

But Wade said no because he always did, then he made up for it on Valentines Day when he bought Peter no less than three dozen different bouquets of various flowers, paid a barbershop quartet to serenade Peter at his day job for the Daily Planet and then bought out an obscene amount of chocolate so they could eat it together beneath the stars on their favorite rooftop. 

It wasn’t heat and it wasn’t a bite, but it was Wade being willing to be _bare_ with Peter later that night in his apartment, nothing but maroon feathers brushing against tattered charcoal wings as they dug quickly healing bruises into each other’s hips and let kisses get sharp and messy. Peter showed off that endlessly acrobatic agility and jaw dropping strength to take exactly what he needed from his Alpha over and over until he was heavy and _full_ and Wade was still driving into him because soul bonded wasn’t close to enough but they had to pretend it was enough for now. 

Spring in the city brought earlier sunrises and warmer nights and sometime around Spring Break when the colleges emptied and their usual patrol routes were slower, Peter and Wade found time to be slower too. They lingered over meals and lingered over kisses and sometimes when the Omega moved just _right_ the Alpha would catch him up closer, Peter would tip his head and purr and Wade would come within a fraction of giving in to every instinct in his body and taking what his Omega was so ready to offer. 

Spring heat was harder than the others, an Omega’s body surging with the same urges and needs that had filtered through every piece of creation since the beginning of _time_. Spring meant new life, meant survival, meant a second chance at what the Winter had kept so cold. Spring meant mating, it meant bonding, biting and breeding and the Omega was lush, he was _lush_ and his wings were full and presented upwards whenever Wade so much as smiled at him. 

One Spring night they were lost in a kiss that was set to consume Peter’s very _soul_ when Wade yanked away and stumbled back, the Alpha wiping his mouth and bending over to drag in a harsh breath and Peter self consciously adjusted his half torn shirt, his pants back over his hips. 

“Alpha?” he asked softly, and Wade made a noise like he was choking. “What– what’s wrong? It’s not super great for an Omega’s self esteem for you to go running like that, what happened?” 

“You’re ripe.” Wade ground out. “ _Ripe_ , baby boy.” 

“I stink?” The Omega’s voice rose in alarm, and he backpedaled several steps to sniff under his arms. “Shit, sorry. I’ll go and get a shower before patrol, it’s only gonna get worse once we’re out running around.” 

“No.” it was Spring and the Alpha felt the same things Peter did, the same urgency to bond and bite and breed so when Peter started to turn away, Wade lunged for him, charcoal wings flared high and aggressive for only a moment before they wrapped possessive and _protective_ around the slim Omega and hauled him up close. “No.” 

“You said I stink!” 

“I said you were ripe.” Wade’s teeth scraped over Peter’s bonding spot, and the Omega went very very still. “I said you were ripe, you don’t stink you’re– you’re–” A half a snarl and the Alpha clutched him up tighter. “You’re _gorgeous_ Pete. Pretty Omega, such a sweet Omega, smell so good. Smell ripe, _Fertile_.” 

“Oh.” Syrupy thick desire wound through Peter’s veins and poured through his honeysuckle scent. “Oh _yes_ , Alpha. That’s all for you. That’s– you– I’m _yours_ , Wade. Yours.”

“Sure smell like mine.” Wade dragged his mouth up the Omega’s throat, huffed at his hair, at the softest spot by his ear then teeth closed blunt and shocking at his pulse. “Smell ready. Good enough to eat.” 

“Well I’m– I’m right here.” Peter swallowed, tilted his head to the side against the pressure of the Alpha at his neck. “T-Take a bite.” 

Spring was rough, the heats hard and the rut close to the surface and if the Alpha and Omega weren’t plastered to each other trying to make their _enough_ really truly feel like enough, then they were snapping at each other, popping their teeth and growling because too much of a good thing was a bad thing and if they couldn’t have _everything_ , they didn’t want to be together at all. 

“Good god, you’re cranky!” Clint exclaimed one day in early April when he reached for a bag of french fries they were supposed to be sharing, and the Alpha actually snarled and rustled his wings warningly. “You’re supposed to give pretty Omega’s food, not withhold it from them!” 

“Sorry.” Wade’s wings lifted only briefly in apology as he hurried up and shoved the fries at Clint. “Sorry. Don’t tell your Alpha I snarled at you. The last thing I need is Ol’ Iron Sides unleashing one of those gauntlets at me cos I made you sad or something.” 

“Look, I might be a bratty Omega but I’m not a _bitchy_ Omega.” Clint took a handful and pushed the rest back at Wade. “I’m not going to go crying home cos my friend didn’t want to share his food. So don’t worry, your ass should be gauntlet free for the foreseeable future.” 

The Alpha smiled only the tiniest bit, and Clint brushed lightly at Wade’s side with his feathers. “Seriously, what’s going on? You’re stressed enough to snap and you scent like death. Not like your usual smoke and fire but honestly like _death_. What’s up?” 

“It’s Pete.” 

“…oh.” Clint swallowed his food around the lump suddenly in his throat. “Shit, Wade is everything okay? Is he alright? What happened? Is it something my Alpha could help with?” 

“It’s cute how you feel like your Alpha can solve any problem possible.” Wade hunched over on the bench and rubbed the heel of his palm into his eyes. “And Pete’s fine, it’s just ah– he’s just–” 

Clint waited, and after another minute of stammering Wade finally made the sign for _heat_ and then _alone_ and then for himself _fucking horny_. 

“Oh.” The Omega blinked, and then, “OH! Oh Peter’s in heat and you’re out here trying to drown your horny in a bag of french fries. Got it.” 

The mouthy Omega snorted a laugh when Wade’s wings fluffed out in immediate annoyance. “Put your wings away, man. You couldn’t possibly believe I wasn’t going to make fun of you for this. Why the heck are you out here getting lunch with me when you should be taking care of your mate?!” 

“He’s not my mate.” Wade ground out, and the words were like broken glass in the Alpha’s mouth. “Pete’s not my mate, that’s why I don’t stay with him for heat. I’ll knot the shit outta him as soon as he’s done cos that’s what–” 

“–if you say that’s what friends do, I’ll throw my soda at you.” Clint interjected. “You two are _soul bonded_ , remember? Ask him to wear a collar like my Alpha did for us, then you can bite him all you want without worrying about some non existent issue about actually bonding. Plus, Omegas are gorgeous in collars. Sometimes I wear mine and nothing else just to drive my Alpha crazy.” 

The Alpha scowled at him, hazel eyes flickering red beneath his hoodie. “Is everyone in your harem family this nosy and open with TMI details?” 

“Yep.” Clint popped the ‘p’ of the word. “You can’t share a home and share beds like we do and keep secrets, that’s crazy. Secrets lead to insecurity and insecurity leads to jealousy and we just don’t have room for that sort of thing in the compound. Not with multiple Alphas and various super powered people and Tony as head of the family. No way.” 

“You could not have sounded more like a cult right then if you tried.” 

“Yeah, I know. We talk like that just to piss Pepper off. Tony keeps telling her to buy us robes and take the tax right off, but she doesn’t think it’s as funny as we do.” the Omega swirled his french fry through a glob of ketchup. “Have you put any more thought into coming by our place? I know upstate is a journey but Tony would let you use one of the helicopters. It’s almost our Alpha’s birthday, so maybe if your Omega isn’t in heat next month you could come up then?” 

“Pete’s not my–” 

“Sure he’s not.” Clint opened his dark brown wings and let one rest gently, friendly over Wade’s bowed shoulders, his cherry blossom scent lightening sweet and comforting when he saw the misery on the Alpha’s face. “Sure he’s not.”

*************

**Chapter Notes:**

> _Hawkeye and Deadpool have teamed up in the comic books before, and I thought Clint was the perfect person to bring Wade around vs the usual “Tony knows Peter” arc!_
> 
> _How much do we love sassy Omega Peter?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh hey, I know those guys.” Clint peeked over Pepper’s shoulder when he saw the video playing on her tablet. “How’d you get that video footage? Not even the Daily Planet manages that good of a look at them.”

“You know, I’ve learned not to ask where or how JARVIS comes up with surveillance videos.” Pepper took her eyes off the screen only long enough to kiss the other Omega’s cheek and to lay a gentle hand at the non existent bump of Clint’s stomach. “How are you and my next favorite niece and nephew doing today?” 

“I dunno why everyone thinks I’m having twins.” Clint complained mildly. “We all see how big Steve is with baby James. If a super soldier can barely handle just one kiddo, what makes you think I can handle _two_?” 

“Cos you already handle one set of twins so well!” the sweet Omega laughed at Clint’s disgruntled expression, and lifted her fluffy pink wings to brush against his darker ones. “Tony says the young mutant with webs is named Peter Parker and the bigger one is Deadpool. He wants me to try and get a hold of them and bring them by the compound.” 

“Peter’s younger than Wanda and Pietro, and Deadpool’s real name is Wade, but trust me, he’s not the type to share his Omega.” Clint pointed out, and then immediately after, “ _Oh_ but with our Alpha starting to step aside with the Iron Man thing, he wants two more mutants on the team and around the family to keep us safe. That makes more sense than the other thing.” 

“Exactly.” Pepper rewound the footage to the spot where the admittedly beautiful Omega showed off sheer jaw dropping strength as he shoved the Alpha off him. “They seem _rough_ , together. I’ve never seen a pair wrestle like that before. Isn’t the Alpha worried about hurting his mate?” 

“Wade’s mutation keeps him halfway to feral all the time, but Peter’s got some spider thing going on, so he channels predator half the time anyway. They’re fine. It’s like violent flirting, but best I can tell, neither one ever gets hurt.”

Clint pulled a chair up next to Pepper and snuggled in under her wings, soaking in every bit of the love she so readily gave. Tony might be the family Alpha, but Pepper was the family’s _matriarch_ , kept them all together and fed and clothed and made sure Stark Industries stayed successful so Tony could afford to give their always growing family everything. 

The pretty Omega exuded pure comfort right along with unwavering resolve and underlying _steel_ that made her a powerhouse in both the business world and in front of the press. Simply put, Pepper was perfect and even with her layers of suppressants, she scented like home and like love and all good things so Clint curled in closer and purred low in contentment. 

“Sweet Omega.” Pepper dropped a kiss on Clint’s head and ran light fingers through his feathers. “Have you started craving anything? Getting over tired yet?”

“Not too bad.” Clint promptly yawned and she laughed at him. “I’m only like three or four weeks out, you know? Tony figured it out right away so we are still ages away from me even starting to feel pregnant.” 

“Hmmm.” she kept playing with the feathers closest to his shoulders and Clint sighed and relaxed into the familiar touch. “You called this Alpha _Wade_. You know him personally?” 

“We have lunch together like once a month.” Clint mumbled. He was honestly lulled halfway to sleep right there on Pepper’s shoulder but he startled when she jumped and cursed. “Sheesh! What?!” 

“You have lunch with him?” Pepper’s pink wings ruffed up in concern. “ _Clint_! If our Alpha knew you were out there with such a volatile mutant, he would lose his mind! Deadpool is _dangerous_!” 

“I think you’re forgetting that I can take care of myself just as well as anyone else in this compound.” The Omega said firmly, almost irritably. “Do you really think I’d hang out with someone I was scared of? Wade’s got a rough past, but he’s okay now.” 

“Clint, that’s not what I’m–”

“Pep.” Clint pulled away entirely now, dark brown wings lifting above his shoulders as his irritation grew. “We live in the same building as the Hulk and I regularly share a bed with the former Winter Soldier and the stabbiest, scariest ballerina in the world. How is Wade any different than them?”

“Don’t be angry with me darling.” She tried. “It’s just–” 

“Cos he’s a little closer to feral?” Clint interrupted. “Because his bad days are a hell of a lot worse than ours? Cos his wings aren’t pretty and perfect? Since when does anyone have to be pretty and perfect to fit into this family? You’re about the only one in this place with no blood on her hands, Pep. Don’t turn your back on Wade because the blood on his hands is a littler newer than what’s still staining–” 

“Clint.” Pepper cupped the Omega’s chin and forced him to look at her. “Clint, I wasn’t going to say _any_ of that. I was just going to say that if our Alpha found out you’d been meeting with someone so dangerous, he’d put an immediate stop to it until he could do some research and make sure Wade’s worst days are behind him. Tony never tells you no about anything, but he would say no to _this_ until he knew you and the babies weren’t in danger.”

“…oh.”

“I love how quickly you stand up for everyone.” Pepper coaxed Clint back into her arms, put the tablet down and turned so she was facing him better. “You did it with Bucky when Natasha wasn’t sure about him, you stepped right in with Thor and Loki to welcome them to the family, and I’m not surprised you’re doing the same for Wade. But honestly, it’s weird enough that you have friends outside our family and it’s even weirder that none of us know about him.” 

“And this isn’t about who Wade used to be, or what he’s done and good god, you _know_ it’s not about his looks.” she continued. “It’s about making sure our loved ones are safe before bringing anyone home. Steve didn’t bring Bucky home until he was sure the Winter Soldier was gone. Thor came with Coulson’s personal recommendation and Thor waited to bring Loki along until he knew they were settled and had worked through some of their anger.” 

“And now?” the Omega glanced pointedly at Clint’s stomach, then motioned upstairs where Bucky and Loki were napping with Baby Maria and where Thor and Tony were currently putting the last touches on Baby James’s nursery. “Now it’s not just a houseful of super powered or otherwise capable and scary people we’re thinking about. Now there are _babies_ to think about too. Tony would want to meet Wade before he let the Alpha meet anyone else only because our family has grown to fourteen and soon–” 

She patted at his tummy again. “Sixteen. Our Alpha will soon have _sixteen_ people to look after. Finding out that you have been hanging out with one of the most astonishing and breathtakingly dangerous Alphas…well we all know what happened with Director Fury when Tony thought he was trying to recruit Bucky, right? The last thing we need is our Alpha going toe to toe with someone like Wade because his initial reaction to his mate spending time with _Deadpool_ would be to go and rip Wade’s wings right off.” 

“I guess I never thought to say anything.” Clint frowned, wings drooping, and Pepper immediately crooned at him comfortingly. “We used to run into each other when I worked at Shield, and I’ve told him to bring Pete up for dinner a few times, he’s just never accepted the invite. He’s a good guy, Pep. I promise. I wouldn’t bring anyone into our home who wasn’t.” 

“I know you wouldn’t.” She reassured him. “But how about _I_ break the news to Tony that you know Wade personally, hm? I’ll promise I’ll phrase it better than ‘your pregnant Omega regularly has lunch dates with someone who carries two katanas, three different guns and has the unnerving ability to regenerate everything’.” 

“Fine.” Clint finally smiled again, leaned in and bumped their noses gently. “I’ll let you tell Tony about Wade.” 

Clint cuddled up for another few minutes then wandered off to see if Sam would take him for ice cream– the Beta was helpless against babies and expecting Omegas and Clint fully intended to take supreme advantage of it for the next eight months– and Pepper went back to taking notes about the footage of Wade and his mate, Peter. 

“JARVIS?” she called and the AI’s system clicked just once to show he was listening, a feature Tony had installed when he realized Bucky had a hard time with J just speaking out unexpectedly. “Let’s get some of the material ordered that Tony used to create Bruce’s room. Not the safe room below the laboratory, but his actual living quarters. Weighted blankets, the daylight lamps instead of the usual lighting, the higher security on the doors, all that sort of thing.” 

“ _The Alpha Deadpool will need similar accommodations due to PTSD?_ ” 

“I’m not sure.” she admitted. “But it’s probably a safe bet, and even if Wade doesn’t need those things, I’d rather have it all on hand than need them and have to go get them. Turn on the systems in one of the adjoining suites like Wanda and Pietro have, one of the rooms can be for his mate. Order materials to construct some perches and higher up places for the Omega. Apparently he’s got a rather spidery inclination.” 

_“Ms. Potts, a rather spidery inclination doesn’t necessarily mean the Omega wants to sleep in the corners.”_

“ _No, I suppose not_.” the disapproval from JARVIS was nearly tangible and Pepper laughed softly, “But it couldn’t hurt, right? What if he webs up in the corner and naps?” 

“ _ **Honestly** , ma’am_.” 

“Order additional high protein foods as well. We’re already getting to the point of needing to raise our own food just to keep up with the soldiers, but the addition of two more metahumans will strain our pantry to about breaking.” 

_“Yes ma’am.”_

“Thank you.” Pepper finally gave up rewatching the same videos over and over and went to find their Alpha, trying to figure out how to tell an increasingly protective Tony that his newly pregnant mate had been spending time with a mercenary. 

She’d have to make sure he was holding Baby Maria just so he wouldn’t shout. 

_Sigh._

_Their life was absolutely crazy._

************

************

School buses weren’t supposed to blow tires and careen wildly around the freeway at sixty plus miles an hour and then plummet off the overpass into the traffic below, but that’s exactly what happened. 

It could have been an error of judgment when the tires had last been filled, it could have been a less than motivated operator who rushed the vehicle inspection before the kids loaded on for their field trip, it could have been something unexpectedly sharp on the road that hit just right and sent the relatively calm day into chaos. 

Whatever it was, it was _terrifying_ and Peter didn’t so much hear the screams as he felt them clang around his head when his spidey sense went haywire. The Omega dropped to his knees with a quiet cry, hands over his ears and maroon wings wrapped around his body as he tried to limit the sensory input and figure out what exactly was happening.

“Pete?” Wade dropped to the ground right by the Omega, dark wings up and around them to fend off any prying eyes. “Hey baby boy, what’s up? What’s going on?” 

“Something is really really wrong.” Peter gasped, scrambled for his mask and jammed it on. “Something’s wrong, Alpha. I gotta figure out what it is.” 

He pushed away from Wade and bolted for an alley, shouted, “Keep an eye out for me!” then threw himself up the wall. Wade couldn’t do much more than watch helplessly as the Omega webbed his way towards the roof so he could try and see what was happening

“Oh _shit_.” Wade saw the bus right when Peter did, and he took off running for the nearby crowd, pushing people out of the way and shouting for the others to _move._

“Get out!” He shouted, snapping his wings out to try and rush pedestrians out of the area, growling in frustration when people just glanced at him and glanced away. “Damn it! Move your ass there’s a goddamn bus heading this way! Fucking _move_!” 

Peter as Spider-man jumped down into the crowd and the pedestrians _panicked_ when he started simply webbing slower moving people and yanking them out of the way. Wade ran around trying to help, shoving Alphas and Betas off into the side alley’s, trying hard to gently but quickly force the Omegas off the street, both of them screaming for someone to call the police, to call an ambulance, to call for _help_ —

– the noise the bus made as it crashed through the barrier was unbelievable, the echo of screams inside horrifying and the Alpha had only a split second to register a flash of maroon wings –

–and everything came to a stop. 

The world came to a _stop_ and all Wade could see was his mate _his mate_ halfway to crushed beneath the front end grill the bus, legs braced and arms straining to hold the weight and not for the first time the Alpha remembered that Peter wasn’t just pretty, he wasn’t just funny, the Omega was damn near supernatural. 

And then Peter screamed, cried out because everything hurt and he might have been outrageously strong but he was still human and it _hurt_ and Wade went scrambling to figure out how to take some of the weight off his Omega. He wrapped his wings around Peter’s slim frame and braced his arms on the underside of the bus too so Peter had at least a little bit of support. When the Alpha let his strength surge, he could take on close to half a ton which didn’t even touch the amount his Omega could hold, but at least it was _something_. 

“I’ve got you, baby boy.” he hissed out between clenched teeth. “Let’s get this thing down, huh?” 

“Slow.” Peter gasped, sweating through his mask, through his clothes, his honeysuckle scent burned _bitter_ with fear and pain. “Slow, Alpha. I gotta– I gotta move towards the back so it doesn’t crush when it lands. You got this part?” 

“Not even a little bit.” Wade stated calmly. “But we both know I’ll regenerate from being squashed flat, and no one on the bus will, so you do what you gotta do.” 

_Christ_ it was excruciating trying to hold onto even just _part_ of the bus as Peter inched his way further down the underside of it, holding it as steady as he could and having Wade scoot along behind him until the front wheels touched. It was easier after that without all twelve tons on their arms, but Wade’s arms were still shaking by the time they made it to the back wheels, his back aching and wings trembling with the effort of holding what his Omega made look so easy. 

“Out.” Wade ordered when it was just him underneath the rear wheels. “Get out from beneath this thing and hold it from the other side.” 

“I’m fine, Alpha.” Peter shook his head. “This could drop on you the second I let go and I’m not doing that.” 

“I’ve come back from being splatted by far worse.” The Alpha said firmly. “One day I’ll tell you about my first run in with fuckin’ Colossus, but first you need to get out from under here. I’ll hold it for a few seconds while you get situated and if you have to vacuum me up and let me reassemble in the apartment, that’s just how it’s going to be.” 

“God, you’re gross, some days I don’t know why I like you..” Peter’s feathers shook uncertainly as he tried to time the maneuver. “Okay, I’m only going to let go for like three seconds alright?” 

“Get going before the kids start screaming again.” Wade retorted, so the Omega dashed away and for three endless seconds he really thought his back was going to shatter, he really thought his legs would give out or his arms would fall right the hell off. It was the longest three seconds of the Alpha’s life and just when he thought he couldn’t take it half a breath more, Peter was holding the rear bumper again, shouting for Wade to roll out from beneath it so he could put it down. 

_Freedom_.

The kids inside the bus started cheering the second the wheels were down, but Wade wasn’t listening and even if he had been listening, he didn’t _care_. 

All he cared about was the way Peter was looking at him right now. The Omega had set the bus down then ran for the shadows of the alley where he could tear his mask off and stare at Wade, chest heaving and feathers flutters and fingers pressing at the side of his neck where a bonding bite should go. When Wade met his eyes, the Omega tilted his head and parted his lips and dropped his wings submissive for just a split second in a clear invitation.

And a split second was all it took. 

Wade’s entire body snapped to attention, and when his Omega turned and fled, the Alpha took off after him, tucked his charcoal wings back and tore through the shadows after his mate as Peter laughed and trilled and egged him on.

They headed east towards Peter’s apartment to get to familiar streets, and once they made it past the park, up to the roofs they went. It wasn’t really fair of Peter to use webs to get so high so fast but Wade would never complain about being able to watch his Omega _fly_ , the beautiful body soaring through the sky, the wings stretched out and catching the sun as he swung between the buildings. 

It wasn’t fair that Peter had webs, but Wade wasn’t complaining, and the Alpha just doubled his pace tearing up the stairs to get to the rooftop, bursting through doors and vaulting railings. His heart was pounding, scarred skin itching and veins crawling with _feral_ rising red behind his eyes as Wade raced up and up and _up_. 

_His mate had almost died. His mate had almost died. My mate almost **died** –_-

“Omega!” Wade burst through the rooftop door of Peter’s building, dented the steel as he rammed into it and skidded to a stop. “Peter!” 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Peter jumped from the utility shed and landed with a light thump, tore off his mask and shucked his jacket and spread maroon wings open in an excited welcome for the Alpha. “What took you so long? Where have you been? I want you.” 

Wade met him halfway across the roof, charcoal colored feathers hitching high and aggressive, eyes snapping scarlet as he grabbed for his mate and yanked him in for a brutal kiss.

“Where have you been?” Peter asked again, gasping through the kiss and scrabbling at Wade’s clothes, shoving his hands beneath the Alpha’s shirt to get to skin and moaning low, _anxious_ when he could finally feel Wade’s heartbeat against his palm. “God, that’s good. I missed you. I know it’s only been a minute but I missed you. That was incredible, we are _incredible_ , you are incredible, I want to eat you alive.” 

Peter was talking a mile a minute, walking backwards towards the wall and dragging Wade with him, crushing kiss after greedy kiss to Wade’s mouth and hissing in excitement when the Alpha’s teeth stung at his bottom lip. “Yes my Alpha, yes more of that. More of you.” 

“Settle.” Wade rumbled, a damn useless word when he was no where close to settling, the liquor heady scent of turned on Omega like a shot of adrenaline to his heart, his soul, his cock. “ _Settle_.” 

“Make me.” Peter’s hands went sticky at Wade’s side and he grabbed too tight, too greedy as they kissed again and again. “Make me settle. Bite me.” 

“Peter.” 

“Bite me.” The Omega half purred, half growled, turning his head to bare his neck even as he used that ridiculous strength to shove Wade against the wall. “Bite me, you know you want to. You want me just as bad as I want you and we just did something incredible together and I’m half outta my mind needing you.” 

“Settle.” Wade ordered again, dark feathers waving warningly in a display of dominance and a fight for self control that made the Omega whine in pleasure. “Slow down, Omega.”

“Make me.” Peters eyes were bright, his smirk nearly devious, but his honeysuckle scent twisted _longing_ when Wade’s hands settled at his waist. “Make me settle, Alpha.”

“I—“ _Christ_ , sometimes Wade loathed himself. “I’m not your Alpha.”

“The fuck you aren’t.” The Omega ran his tongue over his teeth, then tipped his head to the side to show off the line of his throat, lush and inviting and practically dripping with _want_ and _need_ and _mineyoursmineyours **mate**_. “Bite me, you coward.”

“Bed.” Wade said, instead of saying everything else, instead of just jerking forward and cutting into the Omega’s neck to finally bond. “Bed. Now.” 

“I shouldn’t let you knot me until you bite me.” Peter whispered, but he was already backing up towards the edge of the roof, already readying himself to web backwards and then twist into his bedroom window that was only a few feet below them. “I shouldn’t let you knot me until you say I’m yours but fuck, Alpha. I’m gagging for it. Gagging for you. So empty I wanna scream. Need you so bad. What we just did was incredible and I need you so bad—” 

“ _Bed_!” 

*************

*************

It was always like this. 

Always Wade wondering what he’d ever done to have such a sweet Omega, such a pretty perfect Omega curled up and purring on his chest, wholly content to lay over Wade’s heartbeat and rub his adorable nose over the myriad of scars on the Alpha’s skin. Always one hand resting low on Peter’s hips and the other buried in the ridiculously fluffy hair, breathing in Peter’s pure honeysuckle scent and letting it calm the fire in his veins.

It was always like this, always Peter straddling Wade’s waist and stuck tight on his knot, rocking that gorgeous body just lightly, just enough to keep the Alpha swollen so he could stay full as long as possible. Slim fingers tracing the rougher patches of Wade’s skin, the scars and ruined pieces, then drifting up to coast gently, almost tenderly through the feathers Wade had kept away for so long, and Peter breathed in deep and exhaled slow of his Alpha’s scent as it mellowed from brittle need to caramel thick possessiveness. 

_I love you_. Peter thought, and he knew his scent must have changed when Wade shifted beneath him and murmured, “Pretty, perfect Omega.” 

It was always like this. 

Always so close to enough but just not quite. 

“Clint invited us to dinner at the compound tonight.” Wade said a few minutes later when he thought his Omega was maybe drifting off to sleep. “You wanna go?” 

“I feel like it’s going to do ridiculous things to your ego if I tell you I’d rather get knotted again than go have dinner with the Avengers.” Peter mumbled, and the Alpha’s wings shook with his laughter. “So I guess we better go. Clint’s been asking for months.” 

“Yeah, he really has.” Wade smoothed his rough palm down Peter’s back and patted lightly at the Omega’s rear. “Should we put some clothes on?” 

“Definitely not. Let’s _definitely_ go naked to meet my personal hero Iron Man and his harem of demi-gods and super soldiers and non powered but still terrifying mates.” Peter yawned and snuggled in closer. “Definitely not putting pants on for that.” 

“Brat.” Wade left a quick swat on Peter’s butt, but he couldn’t help an adoring rumble when the Omega only kissed over his heart. “…I guess we could be pants-less for a few more minutes.” 

************

************

From the outside, the Stark compound upstate looked like exactly that– a _compound_. Towering gray walls and not one but two different fences that ensured no one would risk a climb over or cut through without suffering serious electric shock and probably a dangling appendage or two. A deceptively grassy campus with a landing pad that came up from beneath the tennis courts, an underground tunnel system that led to the pools and a state of the art laboratory buried in a bunker that would withstand a nuclear blast. A security system that scanned Wade and Peter not once, not twice but three different times before they even made it through the initial foyer and to the bolted security doors that led to the living areas. 

But past the foyer, past the security systems and uncomfortably prison like appearance, through the windowless hingeless doors that either slid back into the walls to welcome someone or slid shut on their bodies to crush them flat, past one more full body scan that ended with a palm imprint machine that collected fingerprints and most likely a trace DNA sample— past all _that_ , the Stark compound transformed into a gorgeous home full of the scent of happiness, of love and affection, and of family. 

“Ho ho holy shit.” Wade breathed as they suddenly stood in an entry way that arched up at least thirty feet, beautiful windows and graceful, artistic architecture lines, and a running length of carpet so plush he sort of wanted to lay in it. “Look at this thing. Who knew Upstate Alzatraz was a posh palace inside?” 

“This is crazy.” Peter picked up a picture from the mantle, wings lifting curiously when he saw Black Widow super spy Natasha Romanoff hanging off of Captain America, laughing and clearly drunk, wearing a ridiculously sequined tux for what was apparently the ball dropping party in Times Square the last New Years Eve. “This is Natasha Romanoff drunk with Captain America. This one is Air Force Colonel James Rhodes wearing the worlds ugliest Christmas sweater. Here’s Tony with the Winter Soldier and uh–” 

The Omega peered a little closer at the picture, “The prettiest baby I’ve ever seen, look at her Alpha, she’s adorable.” 

“That’s Maria, the prettiest girl in any room anywhere in the world, and the tiniest thing capable of bringing Iron Man, the former Winter Soldier and an actual God of Mischief to their collective knees with one gummy smile.” 

Pepper Potts was ridiculously angelic as she hurried towards Wade and Peter, her pale pink wings surrounding her like a halo as she reached to shake first Wade’s hand, then Peter’s. “Honestly, it’s almost embarrassing. She rumbled in her diaper the other day and then laughed about it, and I thought Loki was going to faint. You’ve never seen a Trickster God fumble to magic up a camera and take a picture so fast in your _life_.” 

“Right.” Wade wasn’t sure if he was dumbfounded because of the unexpected information, or dumbfounded because Ms. Potts was just so elegant. “Sure that’s– yep. Trickster god, cameras, that all makes sense.” 

“It doesn’t make sense.” She corrected with a quiet laugh. “But stick around and you’ll see Lo and Bucky and Tony going absolutely ga-ga for Maria isn’t even the most unbelieving thing to happen on any given day with our family. Now come along, it’s just about time for dinner and you still have to meet everyone, come on.” 

The beautiful Omega turned around on sky high heels and hurried down the hall towards the rest of the compound, and Peter and Wade trailed along behind her, eyes wide as they took in the myriad of family pictures on the wall, the intricate AI system control panels set out on a platform by a set of stairs, and as they neared what was apparently the dining room, Peter reached for Wade’s hand nervously as they drew closer to an astonishing amount of noise coming from behind the huge double doors. 

“Don’t be nervous.” the Alpha sounded nervous even as he pressed at Peter’s palm. “It’s fine. Clint invited us, the apparent Queen right there seems to think we’re welcome so–” 

“ _Any friend of Mr. Barton’s is welcome in our compound_.” came a voice from the ceiling, and Wade instinctively grabbed for a gun at his waist, Peter instinctively clamped his hand down on the Alpha’s wrist so Wade wouldn’t fire at the hidden speakers, and Pepper turned around with a knowing smile and comforting trill of her tongue. 

“Ah, sorry about that. JARVIS is just as much a part of our family as everyone else and if you aren’t listening for the click before he speaks, it can be quite startling.” 

“ _Mr. Wilson I suggest you think twice about a weapon_.” the AI continued, and the Alpha immediately put both hands up to show that he had reached for the non existent weapon purely out of habit. Peter had insisted on no guns and Wade never told his Omega no about anything other than heat, so he was here _gunless_ and the AI needn’t need worry. 

“ _The last person to pose a threat to my family died in quite horrible fashion, and in the time since my systems have been upgraded to be un-over-rideable_.” JARVIS intoned, and Peter turned wide eyes towards Pepper, who only lifted one slender shoulder in a shrug. “ _Rest assured I will decorate these walls with you and your mate should you think to bring any danger those who reside here._ ” 

“When Clint extended the invitation, he was very adamant that neither Mr. Wilson nor his Omega mate would bring a weapon to our home.” Pepper assured the AI. “But thank you all the same, J.” 

“Christ.” Wade had to work hard to get his wings down by his shoulders again, the instinct to shove his Omega behind his back and outright challenge the machine for inadvertently threatening them hard to ignore. “I thought robot butlers were supposed to be polite, not homicidal.” 

“JARVIS’s algorithm allows him to change and adapt to new scenarios that present themselves and with this family, a new scenario presents itself daily.” Pepper typed in a code and the double doors swished open. “With the recent addition of Baby Maria, the soon to be addition of Baby James and our Omega Clint so newly expecting, JARVIS is picking up on elevated stress levels from our Alpha and adjusting himself accordingly. He sprayed Thor with fire extinguisher foam the other day because the God of Thunder has one volume setting– _loud_ – and Baby Maria was napping.” 

“The AI sprayed the God of Thunder with foam because the baby was _napping_?” 

“Tony has an Allowable Decibel Protocol and Thor is in constant violation. It wasn’t the first time he was sprayed and it won’t be the last.” Another one of those shrugs, and Pepper adjusted her always perfect hair and smiled, sweeping her arm out to encompass the dining area and living room of the compound. “Welcome to our home, gentleman. You’ll have to forgive our chaos, I’d say it’s unusual, but it’s really really not.” 

“Uh–” Wade raised non existent eyebrows as an absolute beefcake of a blonde strode with golden wings strode by with a wing-less scientist at his side. “Sure?” 

“Thor.” Pepper reached out and snagged the blond’s arm and tugged him back. “Thor, come here and meet a new friend of the family.” 

“My Lady Pepper.” Thor was massive, purely Alpha from the incredible golden wing span to the lightning flashing in his eyes, but he was downright delicate as he bent and kissed Pepper’s hand. “How are you today?” 

“Wonderful, darling thank you.” Pepper turned a little pink, then motioned to Peter and Wade. “These are friends of Clint’s– the Alpha Wade Wilson and his mate, Peter Parker.” 

“The one even Hel rejects, and the child with webs!” Thor nearly crushed Wade’s hand in an enthusiastic shake, his greeting for Peter quite a bit gentler but just as boisterous. “Of course! Our Omega Clint spoke highly of you! You must meet my love, Bruce.” 

The huge wings flicked out and just lightly brushed against the scientist, who came forward enough to just nod at the two of them. “Mr. Wilson.” Bruce adjusted his glasses and took a closer look at Wade’s skin, then turned to Peter. “Mr. Parker. Tony showed me the video footage of your abilities. If you don’t mind, I’d love to ask you some questions over dinner.” 

“Sure.” Peter was staring even as he took a step back into his Alpha and sheltered beneath Wade’s tattered wings. “You’re Bruce Banner.” 

“Ah.” Bruce cleared his throat. “Yes, I am Bruce Banner. The uh–” 

“I’ve read every paper you ever wrote on gamma radiation theory and particle physics.” the Omega blurted. “and when I first got my powers I actually used one of your equations to measure the absolute mass of my strength considering my relative size to that of several different spiders and the potential effects if could have on my metabolism and regeneration abilities. Your study into meta humans and mutations as a force of nature and not a mistake is incredible. I know you don’t tour and teach anymore, but now that you’ve set up virtual classes, I’ve subscribed to as many as I can afford at a time. You are incredible.” 

“Indeed, my love is incredible.” Thor’s feathers flicked forward again, but this time it was towards Peter in gratitude, a hand over his heart and head bowed in respect to Wade as Peter’s Alpha so the gesture wouldn’t seem flirty. “I tell him in Asgard he would be worshipped as a deity of intellect, but he refuses to return home with me to find out!” 

“It’s nice to be appreciated for more than ah–” Bruce adjusted his glasses again and sent another curious look towards Wade, his expression dimming towards empathy and sadness when he saw the ruined wings. “For more than my ability to level an entire city. Welcome to our home, Peter and Wade. I look forward to further conversation.” 

“Thor, is there any word on when the Queen Mother will arrive?” Pepper queried, and the Alpha shook his head, let his wings out so they rested gently over Bruce’s shoulders. “I am trying to prepare, but to be honest I’m not sure how to prepare for the queen and goddess of Asgard and her Valkryie guards to touch down here in the compound.” 

“My mother will arrive when she decides it is time to arrive.” Thor declared. “She was raised by witches, and her grasp of time eludes me. She knows the exact moment Steve will require her healing, and that is when she will arrive.” 

“You’re no help.” Pepper sighed and blew them a kiss, then grabbed for Peter’s hand and pulled the pair further into the room. “Tony is absolutely beside himself with excitement to meet a Valkyrie. I’m still wondering if I’ll have to have a stable built for a Pegasus!” 

“Right.” Peter sent his Alpha a disbelieving look. “A Pegasus. That’s normal.” 

“Oh Bucky, my love!” Pepper waved and switched directions. “Come meet someone new.” 

“Oh I think Bucky and I are fine knowing the people we know.” the Omega that spoke for the former Winter Soldier was shockingly beautiful, pale skin and jade green eyes, long black hair and a tunic cut clear to their navel. A deep voice and near sneer on ruby red lips, but oddly enough their expression was full on adoring as they stared down at the chubby baby in their arms, waving their right hand above the baby’s head to make snowflakes dance in the air. “Why would we want to meet anyone else when our entire world rises and falls with this beauty?” 

“Be nice, Lo.” Former Winter Soldier and 1940′s super soldier Bucky Barnes was all soft smiles for Pepper, his left arm gleaming as he reached to pull her into a hug and accept a kiss from the other Omega. “We gotta teach Maria to be acceptin’ of others, you know that.” 

“I know that I will raise her to be treated as a Queen and to accept nothing but pure adoration from the lesser, unwashed masses.” Loki sniffed, but their multicolored wings raised high in interest as they looked Peter and Wade over. “You must be Clint’s friends, then?” 

“Where is the ol’ Bird Boy?” Wade wanted to know, quickly cataloguing any danger present in the two potentially volatile Omegas and just as quickly deciding that neither Loki nor Bucky were going to make any threatening moves. “He invited us up and now he’s nowhere to be seen?” 

“M’sure he’s up with our Alpha gettin’ spoiled.” Bucky pushed shoulder length hair out of his eyes and tucked dangerous looking wings back out of the way before he shook Peter’s hand, and then Wade’s. “Good to know you. Clint talks about you alot.” 

“All bad I’m sure.” Wade joked, and the big Omega’s eyes flickered with something almost irritated before he answered, “Nobody talks bad about anybody here.” 

“He was kidding, Omega.” the newcomer to the conversation was one Beta Natasha Romanoff, tiny but unbelievably fierce, red hair and snow white wings that she brushed over Loki, over Bucky and then extended warily in welcome to Peter and Wade. “The Alpha was only kidding, weren’t you Wade?” 

“Natasha.” Wade had ran into Natasha once or twice, events that usually ended with him getting his ass handed to him courtesy of the most terrifying ballerina in the world. If he hadn’t loved Peter so damn much, the Alpha was sure he’d be head over heels for the notorious Beta. Hell, maybe he was head over heels and judging by the smirk of Natasha’s perfect mouth, she was well aware. “Uh, sure I was kidding.” 

“Pretty Omega.” Natasha’s smirk slid into a genuine smile as she opened her wings further for Peter, and the other Omega opened maroon feathers in a greeting as well. “Welcome to our home. The twins are excited to meet you, Pietro is crawling out of his skin ready to have another boy to talk to. Your company will give poor Wanda a break, she wants to dote on Clint all the time and Pietro is hilariously terrible about sharing any sort of attention.” 

“Twins.” Peter repeated. “Right. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff–” 

“–Barton Stark.” she finished. “And if you think the house is chaotic now, just wait till the Queen Mother arrives with her Valkyrie guard.” 

“Yes, Natasha is very excited to meet the Valkyrie, aren’t you love?” Pepper’s suppressant muted scent lightened with teasing and happiness and Natasha play growled at her, ducking in close to kiss her full on the lips and murmur, “Never as excited as I am to kiss you, darling.” 

Bucky just smiled at the display and with one last wondering look at Wade, led his Omega partner and Baby Maria away to find a place to eat. 

“Pep, glad I found you.” Before Natasha had even pulled all the way away and before Wade or Peter could ask if the Trickster God and former Winter Soldier were honestly raising a baby together, United States Air Force Colonel James Rhodes came to join them. 

The Alpha was a sight to behold decked out in military dress, royal blue wings held high as he bent to kiss Pepper on the mouth just as enthusiastically as Natasha had. Wade sent his Omega a curious look, and Peter just shrugged a little, but his smile stretched wide as the air soaked with happy Omega scent and protective, content Alpha as the Colonel rumbled something soft and sweet to Pepper. 

“You’re leaving before dinner?” Pepper asked when they parted, and James sighed through an explanation of, “I have to run. I’m supposed to be halfway across the country right now, and I got caught up trying to help Tony string light in Baby James’s room. I’ll be home again tomorrow.” 

“We spent all day yesterday stringing lights!” Natasha threw her hands and wings up and the Colonel only laughed, “Apparently they weren’t the exact right shade of not quite white, so Tony ordered more!” 

“Of course he did.” Pepper sighed and patted at the Colonel’s arm. “Alright love, I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me tonight.” 

“Of course.” Rhodey straightened back up, sent Wade a quickly discerning look but didn’t so much as tense up before offering Peter a smile. “Sorry to run out like this, I usually like to be home whenever someone new comes along but the world needs saving. Another time, Mr. Wilson. Mr. Parker.” 

“Colonel.” Wade snapped a salute just because his days in Special Forces had left some deeply ingrained habits. “Another time.” 

Pepper watched with an endlessly fond smile as Rhodey hurried out the door, and turned back to Peter and Wade with an expectant smile. “Shall we move on? This is only half the family.” 

“So this is normal chaos for you?” Peter finally asked as they picked seats out at the huge table, and the other Omega just scrunched her nose and nodded. “So what’s _un_ -normal chaos for you?” 

“If you come by next week, you’ll find out when Frigga arrives.” Pepper reached for a bottle of wine and passed it to Wade to open. “She insisted on coming to be there for Steve’s labor and delivery. Baby James isn’t Thor’s child, but since that Alpha is hopelessly in love with the Captain, he’s been just as bad as Tony with fussing and preparing.”

“That was an insane sentence.” Peter said slowly, scooting his chair closer to Wade and snuggling in under the Alpha’s wings. “You know that’s an insane sentence, right? Thor the demi-god’s mom the Queen of Asgard is coming to help with Captain America’s baby even though it’s not Thor’s baby, it’s Iron Man’s baby and also, Bruce Banner the Hulk hangs out too?” 

Pepper muffled an understanding smile. “Just wait till you meet everyone else. That isn’t even the weirdest sentence you can say about our family. Not even close.” 

And the beautiful Omega certainly wasn’t kidding. 

Dinner in the oversized dining room was the sort of crazy that usually only happened in holiday comedy films, with everyone reaching over everyone else, a truly insane amount of food and an even more insane amount of desserts. 

The almost comically pregnant Steve was doted on by Thor, by Bruce, by Tony and Clint, and then Clint in turn was doted on by Natasha and the gorgeous Beta Sam, Tony and Bucky, who kept turning to make sure the mercurial Loki was settled and happy and playing with Baby Maria who was being snuck sweet treats by no less than half a dozen people, including the astonishing twins Wanda and Pietro and an elderly gentleman the twins affectionately called _grandfather_. 

The Alpha Tony was handsome enough to make both Peter and Wade sit up and take notice, and even though the massive wings flickered curiously in Wade’s direction, Tony had nothing but smiles and welcoming words for the newcomers before he moved on to see his family. 

The entire event was overseen by Pepper who quickly and efficiently dished out plates, made sure there was always a wine bottle open and plenty of water and juice for the expecting Omegas and in between doing _everything_ , she also managed to answer each of Peter’s questions about their family, and also to assure Wade that they weren’t intruding, honestly this wasn’t even a full house for them yet, they should see it at _Christmas_ time. 

It was wild and chaotic and homey all at the same time. Almost overwhelming with all the combined scents but almost unbearably cozy too. Wade couldn’t hardly breathe through the scent of so many Alphas, but the sugar sweet contentment from the Omegas and the balanced but happy Beta’s lessened the deluge until he could finally relax his shoulders and take a few bites. 

Peter was fascinated by it all– by the expecting Omegas and their over attentive mates, by the way everyone looked to Tony for answers and approval while the family Alpha himself looked to all of them for guidance and opinions and help. 

There was so much laughter, ringing around the room as they ate from each other’s plates. There was so much love, showing through every interaction and quick smile. And more than that, what brought Wade to almost uncomfortable and uncertain, wings fluttering and eyes flicking red if he wasn’t careful– 

– there was so much acceptance. So much acceptance and adoration between everyone at the table that it was almost too much. 

Wade had been shunned his entire life, first by his abusive father and then by society in general when his tendencies ran towards feral. It had made him an excellent soldier but after Vanessa and after the accident that ripped his mutation out from beneath his skin and tore his wings to shreds, Wade was only an excellent _monster_ , used to hiding in the shadows and turning away from too prying an eye. 

He didn’t hide from Peter though, and when Clint finally did see them and came running over to excitedly sign through an also spoken conversation, Wade thought maybe he didn’t have to hide here either. 

There was just so much _acceptance_ and it showed through in thousand different touches between the family members. No one shied away from Bucky’s dangerous wings or silver fingers, no one looked twice when Loki magicked a knife out of mid air to cut the baby’s food into smaller bites. Thunder literally rolled around the room when Thor laughed at something Steve said, and in the same motion the huge Alpha shifted only the barest bit closer to Bruce who clearly was mostly touch averse. 

Pepper was wearing suppressants, Natasha’s eyes flared wide in a moment of panic when wine spilled blood red on her hands but Sam grabbed a napkin and cleaned it up before kissing her gently, and where Clint lay snuggled up against the family Alpha, he kept one hand lightly over the blue reactor sat in Tony’s chest. 

They were a family of misfits, of odd edges and unwanted souls but here gathered in the dining room there wasn’t a single person out of place. 

_Incredible_.

“There’s room here for you and your mate.” The Alpha Tony found Wade sometime after dinner when everyone had helped carry dishes away and then the entire family made its way to the common area to relax. Wade was still brooding, still watching every interaction with narrowed eyes, his shoulders set and wings tense as if he was just waiting for the pin to fall, the other shoe to drop, someone to snap and start a fight because isn’t that what family’s did?

“If you’d like to stay, I mean.” Tony finished, and the other Alpha tore his attention back from watching the room. 

“Tonight?” Wade couldn’t help shifting a step away from Tony, tucking his wings in closer out of habit and pulling his sleeves down a little further on his wrists. “Uh, thanks. I’ll think about it.” 

Tony’s dark eyes flicked down to track Wade’s movement, then warmed in sympathy and before Wade could wonder why, the Alpha pulled his own shirt down a little and showed him the devastation over his sternum and around the bright glow of his arc reactor. “You know, one thing you’ll figure out pretty quick about this family is that we are all scarred. We’re all messed up one way or another but we don’t have to hide, alright? I’m sure there’s more years than I can imagine of you hiding your skin or keeping your wings away from people, but you don’t have to do that here.” 

Wade’s eyes flickered red uncomfortably, and Tony shook his head. “I don’t mean to put you on the spot or anything like that, but my Omega mate Clint told me quite a bit about you and your mate and I just want you to know, you don’t have to hide here. Pepper might do that thing where she gets nosy and overly helpful and tries to find the perfect lotion to help with your skin, and Natasha gets super protective over the more vulnerable people in our family, but the last thing anyone is going to do is judge or stare or–” 

Tony waved his hand idly. “–or anything like that. Thor’s mother Frigga is considered a great healer, he already suggested maybe she might help if you want. If you want. Or if your mate wants.” 

“Peter isn’t–” 

“I used to try and figure out how to change my feathers back to their original colors after my accident.” Tony continued on, brushing off Wade’s token denial. “But my Omega mates practically rioted over me changing anything about how I looked, so I let it go. They wanted me for who I am now, I’m sure Peter is the same way with you.” 

“Uh–” Wade just kept staring, cos out of all the things he’d expected from dinner with the Avengers in their cult-compound-thing, full acceptance and quite a bit of warmth from Tony freaking Stark wasn’t really it. “—okay?” 

“You still look sort of shell shocked, and I get it. We can be a lot to take in.” the other Alpha said mildly, then smiled and motioned to where Peter was talking excitedly with Wanda and Pietro, and laughed out loud when Pietro let his electric blue wings out and Peter fell off the couch in shock. “And I know Peter has his Aunt May as family, but I’m serious. You and your mate are welcome here. There’s room, plenty of room and if there isn’t room, I’ll just build on. It’s not a problem.” 

“Th– thank you.” Wade said slowly, and this time he meant it. “I dunno how I feel about your team, but I know Pete really wants to give this whole thing a try. He always complains about being a lone web slinger, so we could give it a shot. And at least if we start coming around, you guys will look out for him if anything happens to me.” 

“According to the most recent rumours, nothing _can_ happen to you.” Tony cocked a knowing eyebrow and Wade shrugged it off. “Along the same subject lines, I heard you and your mate caught a _bus_ today.” 

“ _Peter_ caught a bus.” Wade corrected. “I was just there to look pretty.” 

Tony chuckled softly. “That’s how I feel half the time with my family. I feel like I’m only dangerous with my suit on, but everyone else is incredible. Even the non super powered members of my family are super heroes in their own right.” 

And then softer, the Alpha’s scent warming with adoration, “It’s humbling to realize our mates could literally choose anyone in the world as theirs, and for some reason, they chose _us_.” 

“Yeah, I hear that.” Wade ran his hand over his bare scalp self consciously. “Feels like that every day with Pete.” 

“Clint says you don’t refer to Peter as your mate, but I noticed you haven’t really corrected any of us who assumed and Peter didn’t seem to mind.” Tony raised his wings curiously. “Should I spread the word that you have a preference?” 

Wade nodded, then shook his head, then hunched his shoulders and cleared his throat, cleared it one more time before he managed to ask, “How uh– how did you know it was time to make your bond official with your Omegas? I know you’ve got something with everyone in here, but your Omega mates _specifically_. How did you know it was time?” 

“I don’t know how much you know about what happened to me in Afghanistan?” Tony paused, and Wade shook his head. “Well it wasn’t great. I went overseas one man, came back a different man and it took a long time to feel like _myself_ again. I knew it was time to bond with my mates when I looked at them and saw _home_. Bonding with them was like Coming Home, and that’s how I knew it was right.” 

“Coming home.” Wade repeated. “That easy?” 

“It was that easy.” Tony said emphatically. “The day I looked at them and felt like I was _home_ , I knew it was time to bond with them. Everything else after was just making it all legally official. Adopting the twins, drawing up beneficiary paperwork– details. It was about finding our broken edges and fitting them together and calling it _home_ and then everything was alright.” 

“Huh.” Wade thought back to how broken he’d been after Vanessa, how his wings had shredded, his skin destroyed as the mutation progressed, how the darkness had crept in tinted _red_ at the edges of his vision–

–and how meeting Peter had been like sunshine and fresh air and like _home_ in the middle of a storm he used to pray would kill him. 

“But.” Tony reached out and put a friendly hand on Wade’s shoulder, not shying away from the dark feathers, not flinching over the roughness of the other Alpha’s skin beneath his shirt. “You and Peter are clearly soul bonded, so there’s no rush. That Omega isn’t going anywhere, it’s obvious in the way he looks at you, the way his scent changes.” 

“Soul bonded.” Wade tried for a smile. “Never thought I’d be taking mate advice from Tony Stark.”

“Trust me when I saw weirder things have happened.” The other Alpha raised his wings in response to Sam calling for him. “Think about what I said, alright? There’s room for you and Peter here. Clint knows and trusts you, and I trust _him_ to only bring the right people to our home, so consider yourself welcome. I mean it.” 

_Welcome._

_Home._

_Acceptance._

The later evening found Wade in one of the recliners in the huge common area, his Omega half asleep on his lap as a movie played quietly in the background. 

Tony’s unorthodox family was scattered all around the living room– Pepper tucked into a sofa with Natasha, pink and white wings mingling affectionately. Thor took up an entire couch with Steve on his lap and only a few of his feathers resting on Bruce’s leg. Wanda and Pietro sat on either side of Clint, signing through their conversation and teasing each other like only siblings did. Tony was already asleep with his head in Sam’s lap, the Beta’s wings spread protective and close over the family Alpha, while Bucky and Loki lay on the floor so Baby Maria could crawl between them and babble and wave her fists at the television. Yinsen was working on his tablet, Colonel Rhodes was the reason Pepper’s phone kept lighting up with text messages, and the entire room was full of the scent of _family_. 

Of home, of acceptance, of mates and love and open adoration. 

It was…. beautiful… in a way Wade hadn’t expected to find, and the unexpected beauty gave him the courage to nudge his Omega just lightly, just gently. 

“Wade?” Peter blinked those big eyes up at him, shifted so his maroon wings covered them both a little more. “What’s up? Are you ready to go?” 

“No.” Wade swallowed hard and brushed his rough fingers over Peter’s cheek, melting to his very soul when Peter turned his nose into his palm and purred sweetly. “But um– I’m ready.” 

“Ready.” Peter repeated. “Ready for what?” 

“I’m ready.” the Alpha pressed his thumb purposefully into Peter’s bonding spot. “ _Ready_.” 

“Oh.” The Omega’s honeysuckle scent flooded with pure _happiness_ , and his voice was whisper soft as he answered, “I’m ready too Alpha my Alpha. _Always_.” 

– and across the room, Pietro elbowed Wanda sharply and hissed/signed, “Does this mean I have to listen to bonding sex through my wall!? Their room is right next to mine! It’s not fair! I won’t get any sleep at all!” 

Wanda put her head in a pillow to muffle her laughter, and Pietro just crossed his arms and huffed at her. 

This family was _crazy_. 

*************

**Chapter Notes:**

> _It’s general canon that Peter Parker Spidey can lift between 10-12 tons easily, and a standard sized school bus weighs about 12 tons so that’s why I chose that particular scene. That and the scene in SM: HC where Peter complains about Tony treating him like a kid and Ned is like “you are a kid” and Peters like “yeah, one that can catch a school bus!” I just thought it was funny._
> 
> _I will never not love Wade seeing whole hearted acceptance and unconditional love and finally realizing “I am deserving of this” and I will never not love Peter being so happy and willing to give Wade absolutely everything._
> 
> _Also HEY Let’s talk about literally terrifying Jarvis! I feel like he’s been getting more and more human in my stories lately and I regret nothing. If this Tony was going to design an AI to protect his family, I don’t think issuing threats about blowing baddies’ brains out would be that out of character, yes? Yes._


End file.
